


The Blackmail Game

by Kanarek13



Category: White Collar
Genre: Fanart, Gen, H/C bingo, I fail at plot, comic book
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-03
Updated: 2015-11-03
Packaged: 2018-04-29 16:45:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5135108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kanarek13/pseuds/Kanarek13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sara doesn't show up for her dinner with Neal, it's only the beginning of Neal's problems.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Blackmail Game

**Author's Note:**

> **Dimensions/Resolution:** 1650x2380@300dpi
> 
>  **A/N:** Okay, this is/was an experiment of sorts and while I can certainly see the appeal, I completely lack the necessary skills to pull it off on a larger scale, hehehe. I just fail at plot, which is one of the reasons I stick to manips :P Nevertheless, it's done so I might as well post it.
> 
> This fills the _**forced to participate in illegal activity**_ square on my [H/C Bingo card](http://kanarek13.livejournal.com/36887.html) \o/

  
[](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/kigljn8a6ckrim0/page00.png?dl=0) [](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/h22xqempwbvdmga/page01.png?dl=0)   
[](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/iicb6bp35pyfq8a/page02.png?dl=0) [](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/68fmhak4jvud826/page03.png?dl=0)   
[](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/8yp658zwjm9liq2/page04.png?dl=0) [](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/usvr17mur4ok4k7/page05.png?dl=0)   
[](https://dl.dropbox.com/s/2cnjekvknti4vs3/page06.png?dl=0)   



End file.
